While you were sleeping
by wind-wielder27
Summary: Anna by chance saves her prince charming from being throttled over by an oncoming train on Christmas day itself. She gets mistaken as his secret fiancee and gets accepted quickly by his family, something she never had. Pretending as his fiancee, she falls
1. Default Chapter

While you were sleeping

part 1 hi my name is…

**Summary:** Anna by chance saves her prince charming from being throttled over by an oncoming train on Christmas day itself. She gets mistaken as his secret fiancee and gets accepted quickly by his family, something she never had. Pretending as his fiancee, she falls deeper in love with her comatose prince charming, and falls deeper into lie.

Yoh x Anna x Hao

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King. :P

'Tick tock tick tock' Any moment now… I'm sitting in my ticket booth, looking at the clock, willing the second hand to quickly hit 12. -strikes-

Finally its 7am and there he is, right on time. Oh my god, he looks just as gorgeous as every other day I see him. He's walking over right now. He is smiling thanks at me as I handed him his ticket. 'Wow! He looks even more gorgeous when he smiles, just like prince charming, my prince charming.' I smiled and sighed dreamily, sinking into fantasy.

"Hey miss! Will you hurry up with my ticket? I'm in a rush here." grumbled the guy after my prince charming has left.

"Alright! Alright! Here you go!" I retorted, annoyed, as I dished out his train ticket onto the metal plate.

The peak hour has finally passed and I am back to rot in my ticket booth. Yet I feel so delightful that I saw him today. How I wish I can take a picture of him and keep it in my wallet so I can see him everyday. I guess I can keep on wishing.

Today is Christmas Eve and yet I'm working in this rut of a train ticketing booth. And I'm working tomorrow as well. The captain knew that I didn't have any relatives around so I have no one to celebrate Christmas with. That calculative miser is simply making use of me to mend the booth so that he does not have to personally mend the booth tomorrow.

But might as well. Spending the day in the booth will make the day pass by faster, hopefully. At least I will have something to do. Or probably I will be saying 'hi' to the air. No one goes out on Christmas. Everyone's celebrating with their friends and family. I felt myself getting depressed and shook my head. I should focus on happy thoughts.

Maybe tomorrow something great will happen to me. Like telling prince charming my name and wishing him merry Christmas. Looking across the train platform, I see no one. Good. I whipped out my compact mirror and practiced speaking to my reflection.

"Hi! I'm Anna Kyouyama and I wish you and very merry Christmas!"


	2. get out of my closet!

While you were sleeping

part 2 get out of my closet!

**Summary:** Anna by chance saves her prince charming from being throttled over by an oncoming train on Christmas day itself. She gets mistaken as his secret fiancée and gets accepted quickly by his family, something she never had. Pretending as his fiancée, she falls deeper in love with her comatose prince charming, and falls deeper into lie.

Yoh x Anna x Hao

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King. : P

Finally the tiring day has passed. At quarter past ten, I'm back to my shabby apartment. Closing the door behind me, I removed my shoes and placed them nicely in my shoe cabinet, even though I'm tempted to just throw them in a heap in a corner. No point in making things even messier for myself, I thought.

'Meow!' I spun around to face my favourite cat, Chocolove.

'Why hello there! Have you been a good kitty today? I most certainly you have!' I said darkly as I picked him, remembering what he had once done to my curtains. By the time I came home, the fabric was mostly in shreds. I carried Chocolove in my arms and was about to sink into the sofa when I heard a small shuffle coming from my room.

I dropped my cat and moved quickly to the kitchen to grab a piece of equipment to aid. Armed with a frying pan standing outside my door, I took a deep breath and charged in with my pan high above my head ready to strike.

'Hang on a minute! Don't hurt me! ARRRRRGGGGgGHHHHHHH!' the intruder screamed.

Too late. I already whacked my pan right smack on the head. I opened my eyes to see a swirly-eyed RYU with a nasty bruise on his forehead slumped in my closet. -sweatdrops- Oh! So it was just him. I thought my house had been broken into.

'Hey Ryu! Wake up now and get out of my closet this instant!' I was annoyed. I do not understand why he has to sneak into my house every other time to play around my closet, especially trying on my shoes. He was still out cold. Gathering strength I have left, I grabbed him by his collar and delivered my specialty left-handed slap.

'WHACK!' I was sure that there was a slight echo resounding in my apartment.

Slowly Ryu opened his eyes to see a stony me facing him. 'The slap always works on reviving him.' I thought with amusement.

'Welcome home Anna-san! How was your lovely day?' Ryu sprung up and tried to deliver a hug. Too bad for him that my reflexes kicked in, before I could stop myself I gave him another tight slap which sent him into the wall. I thought I knocked him out again when he jumped up and dusted himself. That guy has amazing recovery ability!

'I see that you are still as lively as every day, Anna-san!' Ryu replied cheerfully with pink fluffy hearts popping out of nowhere. 'I guess you must be hungry! Let me make you something tasty. Give me a mo! I'll be right back!' he grabbed the frying pan out of my hand and whistled to my kitchen.

Ryu, my annoying neighbour, yet he seems to be the closest thing to a friend that I have. He is forever raiding my closet, treating my place as his playground. But he is a bit of a Casanova, always flirting around trying to pick up pretty girls as arm candy. He ever tried that on me, but failed miserably. Guess I was his only failure to date. Since then, he has given up on me but that does not stop him from annoying the hell out of me. But he is a nice guy generally speaking. He is my confidante.

I was still in deep thought when Ryu popped out of the kitchen with two piping hot dishes in his hand. Did I mention that Ryu happens to be a fantastic cook who owns his own café? His cooking is simply out of this world.

'Here you go, Anna-san! Ryu no specialty, meatball spaghetti! _Itadakimasu_'

'So Anna-san, you managed to see your prince charming today?' Ryu asked through slurps.

'Yep! He still looks just as great as every day!' I replied as I recalled his every little detail.

'Just how does he look like? I really wanna know just what it is about him that makes him so much more gorgeous than me! I too am gorgeous you know!' A dashing smile flashed on Ryu's chiseled face. I almost choked on my mouthful of spaghetti, not meaning to be rude though.

'Well, he has these really mesmerizing brown eyes, this confidant air around him, and really beautiful brown hair. And of course, the killer smile.' I can't help but gush all about him. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and I'm sure I was blushing.

'OOOOOO Anna-san is blushing! You are so cute!' Ryu exclaims with hearts popping out of nowhere again. I simply sweatdropped. Ryu has this fetish for cute stuff. I was getting flustered and was about to slam him into the wall when he suddenly took out three boxes from behind him and placed it on the floor just next to me. There was a big box, as tall as I am, a medium box about half my size and a small parcel. I was stunned beyond words.

'Ryu-san? All these for me?' I asked blankly as I watched him picked up our empty dishes and deposit them into my sink.

'Yep they are all for you but you gotta open them in sequence. From biggest to smallest.'

'But why? Why are you doing this for me? Giving me presents for no reason?' I simply don't get it.

'Silly Anna-san.' Ryu gave a hearty chuckle and headed for the door. He looked at my clock. It says one minute to twelve.

Just before closing the door, he wished me good night and 'Merry Christmas, Anna-san.' At the moment the clock struck twelve.


	3. merry merry christmas

While you were sleeping

part 3 Merry Merry Christmas!

**Summary:** Anna by chance saves her prince charming from being throttled over by an oncoming train on Christmas day itself. She gets mistaken as his secret fiancée and gets accepted quickly by his family, something she never had. Pretending as his fiancée, she falls deeper in love with her comatose prince charming, and falls deeper into lie.

Yoh x Anna x Hao

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King. : P

It's now 12.01am, one minute into Christmas. I picked myself up and washed up the dishes in my sink. Finally I plopped in front of the three boxes and opened the biggest box first as suggested by Ryu.

'Oh my god!' I can't help but gasp in amazement. It was simply magnificent. A miniature Christmas tree just about my height. Among its prickly leaves hung a note with cursive handwriting.

'_Like it, Anna-san:)' _

Eagerly I opened the medium sized box. It was bursting with fanciful ornaments of all shape and color. Something simmered from the depths of the box. Sticking my hand in, I fished out a bright golden star, the crown of my tree. There was a note in the box too.

'_Thought I was gonna just throw you a tree, didn't you? Haha! Have fun decorating!'_

That Ryu. I feel like cobbering him at times yet he can be so sweet at times. Placing the notes aside I went about to decorate my Christmas tree, totally forgetting about my last box. I spent almost three hours decorating my very first Christmas tree with almost everything from the heap of ornaments I have. Finally I stood back, hands on my hips, admiring my lovely masterpiece. With the switch on, lights were flickering, crystal ornaments flashing, glittery snowflakes adding sparks to the dark rich green tree.

I suddenly remembered my last gift and retrieved from a corner. I placed it under the tree. It felt so right under the tree, where all the presents should be. Even though there was only one under my tree, it all looked so perfect. Unfortunately I had to tear my eyes away from the galore and pack up the place. I created a disaster area scattered with plastic wrapping and shreds of papers. That alone took me an hour or so to clean up the mess.

Finally everything was back to it original place, everything spick and span just the way I like it. I came out of the bath in my pj, fresh from the shower. In fact I was about to head straight to bed when once again I was attracted to the flickering attraction in my living room, like a moth to a lamp post.

Plopping onto a cushion in front of the tree, I stared at it for really really long. Never once had I thought I would own a tree of my own. To me, it was a waste of money and I didn't really have the extra money to get one for myself. Furthermore, there was no one to celebrate Christmas with me. It just wasn't worth it.

I don't know just how long I just sat in front of the tree staring into space. I decided to open my last and final gift from Ryu. I carefully tore off the glossy wrapping paper to reveal a delicate yet beautiful crystal ball. Inside the ball was a small couple figurine kissing, with snowflakes swirling all around them when I tipped it upside down. It was so lovely. Again there was a note in the box. It goes:

'_Dear Anna-san, you have finally reached the last box. Merry Christmas! Hope you like the gift and sorry to leave you alone for Christmas. I gotta prepare my menu for the Christmas party goers! Anyways I hope that you can find your true love and spend the best Christmas you ever spent with him. Haha better still if your true love is ME! Will always be there for you, be it your listening ear or your compassionate cook.' _

Ryu

'Arigatou.' I whispered as I watched the snowflakes within the crystal ball intently. Even though I have only known him for a year since I moved in, he has been the nicest to me, even though he had an ulterior motive in the first place. 'I really should get him something too sometimes.' I made a check on my mental list.

Realizing it's already nearing 6, I got to be at work by 6.45am. _Bummer._ I went to wash up, ready to start my day with the Christmas spirit.


End file.
